We belong together but we just can't
by Derek429
Summary: Finished Goten and Bra have feelings for each other but they can't be together because of age and a certain Saiyan prince but one year later their romance is sparked again GB TP and i guess i will be kind and give you a little UM
1. How things started

We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 1 How things started  
  
Goten was in his apartment getting ready for the Capsule Corp. party all his friends were going to be there: Trunks, Uub, Marron, Bra, and even his niece Pan  
  
Goten looked at himself in the mirror "How do I look?" He said to himself "Wait a minute I'm not a freaking girl," Goten walked to his apartment door locking it  
  
Goten took to the air *I wonder if Bra has been thinking of me* he thought *Stop Goten she is like your sister...she is hot-* Goten shook that thought from his mind and he soon arrived at Capsule Corp. *Dumb Paris I hate her*  
  
Goten knocked on the door and Trunks answered it "Hey buddy," Trunks said giving him a hug  
  
"What's up," he said returning the friendly hug  
  
"Good son you've arrived," Chichi said coming up to him giving him a hug  
  
"Is dad here yet?" Goten asked as he looked into Bra's eyes turning away quick blushing  
  
"Where do you think he is," Chichi replied somewhat upset.  
  
Goten looked out the sliding door in the living room seeing His dad Goku and Vegeta arm wrestling on the patio table  
  
"Kakarott you're cheating!!" Vegeta yelled at Goku  
  
"Vegeta I'm not," Goku said.  
  
"Hey Uub, Pan, Marron, Bra," Goten said greeting his friends  
  
He looked over at his friends all smile and wave except for Bra...Goten walked over to Bra and rubbed her back "What's wrong kiddo?" Goten asked  
  
Bra cried even more "She broke up with her boyfriend," Pan cut in replying.  
  
Goten felt tears in his eyes as he walked out the front door  
  
Bra felt, like maybe something Pan said about her and her brake up hurt him and she went out to comfort him "Goten what's wrong? Bra asked still sobbing a little  
  
Goten turned to her as tear flowed down his cheek "Paris is...is a bitch," Goten replied  
  
Bra felt happy because she always had a crush on Goten but he has been with Paris for so long "I knew she was not right for you," Bra said trying to make him feel better  
  
"You know...I proposed to her few weeks ago...and today she was getting it on with another guy," Goten said hugging Bra as she motioned him to  
  
Bra rested her head on his chest as he cried "Your right she is a bitch," Bra joked trying to lighten the mood forgetting her own problems. "You know what...I say we go to your place and have dinner alone,"  
  
"Alright," Goten said holding her waist embracing her  
  
Bra goes in a tells her mom what they are doing she says okay before Vegeta comes in and says no "We can go," she said when she closed the door they both flew off into west city.  
  
They arrived at his apartment they walked in and sat down at the table "What do you want to eat?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra got up and looked in the fridge..."You want to order a pizza?" Bra replied with a question.  
  
"Sure," Goten said picking up the phone 'Is pepperoni ok with you?" Bra nodded he dialed the number  
  
"Hello this Brian speaking how can I help you?" The pizza hut worker asked  
  
"Um can we have a pepperoni pizza?" Goten said  
  
"Yeah delivery or carry-out?" Brian asked.  
  
"Delivery," Goten said giving him the address.  
  
Soon the pizza came and Goten paid for it they sat down eating "Would you like some wine Goten said grabbing a bottle of white wine..."I'm sorry I forgot you were under age," Goten said.  
  
"I don't care...as long as you don't tell my parents," Bra said as Goten grabbing a half of the pizza  
  
"I'm really hungry," Goten said as Bra grabbed the other half  
  
"Me too," Bra said. They both finished eating..."I got to go to the bathroom," Bra said getting up a shaking her butt to both sides seductively  
  
*Don't think that way, she is like your sister she is like your sister, she is like your sister* Goten thought watching her  
  
Bra came back from the bathroom and kissed Goten on his temple from behind "don't do that," Goten said "Why not?" Bra said in a low sexy voice  
  
"Because your to hot I don't want to do anything I'll regret," Goten said as Bra kissed him below his ear  
  
She whispered in his ear "I won't tell anyone," Goten got up and kissed her lips and placed his hand up the back of her shirt kissing her on the neck he unbuttoned her buttons on her shirt ________________________________________________________________________Sorr y for the cliff hanger please review I will update a lot because I don't like keeping people wait 


	2. The Accident

We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 2 The accident  
  
Bra moaned out Goten's name Goten kissed her neck "I can't," Goten said  
  
"Why not?" Bra asked Goten got up putting his pants back on (his boxers were still on though)  
  
"You're my best friend's baby sister," Goten said throwing the pizza box away  
  
"I'm not a BABY!!!!!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We just broke up from our relationships in the last two days," Goten said.  
  
"Your right...it probably was because we were hurt," Bra said fighting the tears grabbing her purse walking out the front door  
  
Goten felt her in the middle of the road as a car was coming. He quickly used Instant Transmission teleporting in front of Bra putting his arm blocking. His arm split the car's front engine in half. Two parts of the Engine were piercing his arm, "Get out of the car...its going to explode," He said to the driver "You too B-Chan," He said in agony.  
  
"GOTEN!" she said as she got out of the way before it exploded.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Goten screamed as he quickly got free as it exploded sending him scraping his back on the street.  
  
~1 week later~  
  
Goten woke up "Where am I?" Chichi and Bra looked him with tears in his eyes  
  
"You're awake," Chichi said as she hugged him "MY BABY BOY I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT GOING TO WAKE UP!" Chichi yelled in excitement.  
  
Bra hugged him also "Are you okay?"  
  
"Wait how long have I been asleep?" Goten asked  
  
"Well you've been here for a week in a Coma," Chichi said with relief that her son is alive and well  
  
"ONE WEEK?" Goten said as he looked at his arm "OW!" He said holding his arm  
  
"Goten you saved my life," Bra said kissing him on the cheek  
  
"Mom can I talk to Bra alone?" Goten asked politely.  
  
"Sure son," Chichi smiled getting up from her chair and walking out to the waiting room to tell them the good news.  
  
"Bra about what happened that night-" Goten said getting cut off  
  
"Forget it happened...me and Dave got back together," Bra said as Goten smirked with jealously flowing through his mind.  
  
*I know I've always felt special about her but why do I feel this way do I love her...* Goten thought as Bra hugged him again  
  
"Bra thanks," Goten said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"For what?" Bra asked  
  
"I heard you call 911 before I passed out," Goten answered her giving her another embrace  
  
Soon after that Goten was released from the hospital Bra always checked on him every other day seeing how he was.  
  
~11 months and 3 weeks later~  
  
Goten was at the Capsule Corporation porch when he knocked on the door  
  
"What do you want Spawn of Kakarott?" Vegeta asked somewhat joking as he walked past him to GR  
  
"Come in!" Goten heard Bulma laugh and invite him in  
  
"Hey what's up?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I was hoping to talk to you about something," Goten stated.  
  
"What's eating your mind?" Bulma asked  
  
"Well I was kind of...fired a few weeks ago so I haven't had that much income so I was...evicted from my apartment," Goten answered.  
  
"Okay you can sleep in your room," Bulma said reading him like a book through his eyes  
  
"Thank you," Goten asked grabbing the suitcase from right behind the wall next to the door. He quickly ran up the stairs to his room as he looked into Bra's eyes  
  
"Hey dork," Goten stopped  
  
"Hey squirt," Goten said as he continued walking he looked back and Bra was standing there she punched him in the ribs.  
  
"Why you here...no offense," Bra said trying not to sound desperate.  
  
"Lost my job and apartment," Goten said summing it up.  
  
"Oh...have fun at Capsule corp." She said turning around  
  
"Bye squirt," he said as he walked into his room he looked at Bra running at him as she tackled him onto his bed  
  
"Um...I better go uh...yah," She said nervously Hey please review just don't flame me just give me constructed criticism. like I said before I don't like to keep people waiting so 


	3. Sparring match

We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 3 Sparring match  
Goten unpacked his bags after Bra left.  
  
*Bra...what are you thinking...even though he is so cute and hot and handsome, wait Bra stop it STOP!!!!* Bra thought walking into her room  
  
Goten went downstairs to eat a snack when he got downstairs "Hey boy you better not eat my entire food well you are her...do you understand?" Goten nodded nervously.  
  
Bra ways also there holding her laughter at her father and Goten. Vegeta left and Bra started giggling "You should h...have seen y...your face," She said as she got a box of crackers from the cupboard  
  
"Well princess I've seen you in trouble with your dad before...like that one time when you but blue hair dye in his shampoo bottle-" Goten said making himself a sandwich  
  
"Not important," Bra said jabbing Goten in the ribs. Bra walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Maron's number "Hey girl how are you?" Bra teased  
  
Maron answered "Will you ever stop teasing me about that," Maron said somewhat loud but loud enough for Goten to hear with his advanced saiyan hearing.  
  
"Um...can you hold on for a minute?" Bra asked..."Goten would you please give me some privacy?" Bra asked.  
  
"Whatever you say princess," Goten whispered in her ear.  
  
Goten wanted to play PS2 so he went to Trunks' room "Trunks?" Goten said walking in his room seeing Pan and Trunks make out on his bed "That's my niece," Goten said walking over to Trunks and slugging him  
  
"Goten get out we are busy," Pan said kissing Trunks again "Dammit Goten get OUT!" she threw one of Trunks' pillow at Goten  
  
Goten went to bed that night thinking of Bra  
  
*************************Goten's Dream*************************  
  
Goten was walking on the beach when he saw Bra in a Bikini "Hey Bra looking good," Goten said chidingly but he still meant it.  
  
Bra ran into Goten's arms "You're not bad yourself"  
  
Goten laid Bra down on the ground and he also kneeled down next to her kissing they were soon both on the ground in each other's embrace.  
  
*************************End Dream*************************  
  
Goten woke up that morning at 9:18 he walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head," Bra said.  
  
"Something tells me Trunks' is still asleep," Goten grabbed a huge measuring cup  
  
"What tells you that?" Bra asked  
  
"I think my stomach," Goten said giving the famous Son grin.  
  
"Just like your father, Goku always went by what his stomach said" Bulma pointed out  
  
Bra was making eggs "Goten what is the Measuring Cup for?" Bra asked  
  
"Oh...I am just really hungry," he replied pouring a bunch of cereal into the cup  
  
"What's new," Bra said grabbing a plate  
  
Goten ate his food and washed his bowl "So Bra would you like to spar?" Goten asked eagerly  
  
"Sure let me go change," Bra said finishing her breakfast as did Goten. Bra ran upstairs putting on training clothes they met in the gym "Let's go," Bra said taking a fighting stance.  
  
Bra kept on punching and kicking Goten "Your beating my ass out here," Goten exclaimed  
  
"You're just taking it easy on me...what's the matter your not going to hit me come on," Bra said getting in his face  
  
"Got ya," Goten said hitting her in the face. Bra fell to the ground on her back but she kicked Goten in the leg. Goten fell on to her "Um yeah good...match I better...go get something...to drink," Goten stuttered getting up.  
  
Bra was in her room getting ready to take a shower when Goten knocked on the door "Bra I got you a Gatorade," Goten said coming in handing the drink to her  
  
"Thanks for the workout," Bra said drinking the lemon lime drink.  
  
"No thank you," Goten said treating her like the princess she was "Well I'm going to go find Trunks," Goten said leaving the room.  
  
Trunks was out training with his father "Hey Goten!" Trunks shouted to him coming out the sliding door to the back yard.  
  
Vegeta decked Trunks Right Square in the face "Pay attention Boy," Vegeta demanded  
  
"How did your spar with Bra go?" Trunks asked still focusing on his father  
  
"You better not have hurt her...or you'll be hurt," Vegeta said threatening  
  
"No if anything she hurt me," Goten said trying to enlighten the mood.  
  
"Trunks you're getting soft I am going to go train in the GR," Vegeta said walking away  
  
"Why does Vegeta always walk away when I come?" Goten was wondering  
  
"Don't worry he walks off on me to, He actually thinks of you as another son," Trunks said.  
  
"Really?" Goten said.  
  
Please review no need though I will update anyway 


	4. Day at the beach part 1

We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 4 Day at the Beach  
Bra was in her room thinking about a special someone (Wink wink) *I should go to the beach better than sitting here all day...man I need a boyfriend ever since I lied about getting back with Dillon...wait Dave when Goten was in the hospital I've never wanted a boyfriend even though I have fooled around with guys (Not sleeping with them just making out and the works) oh well*  
  
Bra called Maron on the phone "Hello," Maron answered  
  
"Hey let's go to the beach today...good well go in two hours be there," Bra said hanging up.  
  
Goten was eating down stairs of course with Trunks "Trunks....I need to talk to you," Goten said finishing his meal  
  
"What's up bro?" Trunks asked "Well it's about you and my niece," Goten said getting something to drink.  
  
"Hey man she came on to me," Trunks said "Sure she did," Goten sarcastically said hitting him in the arm  
  
"Goten...do you like-...Never mind," Trunks was washing a few dishes  
  
"Ok...you're acting really strange,"  
  
"Goten what are you talking about?" Trunks smirked finishing the dishes they both sat down at the table ready for a discussion  
  
"Well yesterday I was talking to your sister...and you were spying on me," Goten frankly put it  
  
"I wasn't I overheard you guys," Trunks said trying to cover up  
  
"I bet you were," Goten was being sarcastic again "Trunks you followed me up there."  
  
"Well I was just a little suspicious ever since that party," Trunks said playing with the salt and pepper shaker.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Trunks I thought you were better than that, you know there is nothing going on with us two," Goten said sipping his drink.  
  
"Well I saw you and Bra in your room when you two were laying on your bed," Trunks said taking a drink  
  
"She tripped and landed on me," Goten said as Bra came down "Hey Bra." Bra got something to eat  
  
"Hey me and Maron are going to the beach would you like to come," The door flung open  
  
"Hey guys," Pan said  
  
"Pan?" Trunks was surprised  
  
"Trunks," Pan said hugging him  
  
"Wait what is going on?" Bra asked "Well Pan and Trunks are well going out," Goten replied.  
  
*Pan is much younger than Trunks but he doesn't care...and Goten is much older than me but then again Pan doesn't have Vegeta as a dad...Do I love Goten?* Bra thought with a weird look on her face  
  
Goten went over to Bra and tapped her on the shoulder "Don't you get how it works?" Goten joked  
  
"Well we are not going out yet," Pan said kissing Trunks on the lips "Sure doesn't look like you are just friends," Bra said under her breath.  
  
Goten laughed  
  
Soon all of the friends were ready and they drove to a beach they set a blanket down and laid down.  
  
"I'm going in the water," Trunks said "You coming too Hon?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Maron said taking off her over clothes.  
  
"He was talking about me," Pan said "Relax I was only joking love," Pan knew Maron was flirting luckily Trunks didn't seem too interested. Trunks and Pan went to the water and Maron followed.  
  
"Look at your brother mister playboy...got all the girls looking at him...He sure is lucky," Goten said somewhat disappointed but Son's don't really get disappointed.  
  
"I see the way girls look at you," Bra said trying to cheer Goten up or sweet talk him either way it made him feel good  
  
Goten and Bra were sitting down talking amongst themselves as Maron and Pan were still fighting for Trunks' attention  
  
"Look a girl...she is hot," Goten said getting up going over to her  
  
"Men," Bra laid down with her back up giving all the guys something to look at.  
  
Goten walked up to the girl who had a nice body but wasn't like Bra's...Bra's almost seemed flawless "Hi I'm Goten," He said greeting the girl that was his age  
  
"Hi cutie," She said continue walking as Goten followed.  
  
"Do you have a name or do you want me to call you Gorgeous," Goten charmed her.  
  
The girl laughed "My name is Maria,"  
  
Goten stopped her and looked her in the eye "Can I...kiss you," Goten mumbled  
  
"You don't have to ask," Maria said kissing Goten.  
  
Goten took a breather and asked "Can I get your number?" "Sure," Maria wrote down her number  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Goten said walking away smiling.  
  
Goten slapped Bra on her ass "HEY! WHO THE HELL JUST TOUCHED MY ASS!" Bra screamed and stopped as she saw Goten "Oh I thought you were a perv wait you are a perv," Bra joked  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ Please review here's the fourth chapter 


	5. Day at the beach part 2

AN: Maron is now officially a bitch slut whore wench sorry Maron fans We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 5 Day at the Beach Part 2  
"Hey Goten I have to tell you something-" Trunks, Pan, and Maron walked up greeting them  
  
Pan and Maron sat down on the beach blanket "Hey you guys want to play Volley ball?" Trunks eagerly asked  
  
"I'm game so you girls up for the challenge?" Goten got up and gave Trunks a high five. Trunks grabbed the volleyball  
  
"Only if Trunks plays," Maron smiled and hugged Trunks side ways Pan pried Maron off of Trunks  
  
"MARON DON'T YOU FORGET ME AND TRUNKS ARE DATING NOW!!!!!" Pan screamed so everyone on the beach was looking at her.  
  
Bra walked over to Maron and whispered "That's evil leave Trunks alone," Maron replied on a whisper "Goten's cute," She ran over to him and hugged him  
  
Bra now got furious and blew up "MARON GOTEN PROBABLY DOESN'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT SO STOP!!!!"  
  
"Oh you are so cute Bra," Maron smiled evilly *what has gotten into her* Bra thought. "Goten doesn't want me to do this or you don't want me to do this," Maron said, Goten turned red and Bra also turned red  
  
"GOTEN THAT'S MY SISTER YOU MOTHER FUC-" Pan covered Trunks' mouth so he wouldn't say it  
  
"TRUNKS THAT IS MY NIECE YOU ARE DATING SO YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT I LIKE YOUR SISTER!" Goten screamed and realized what he had said and turned red "I...uh...got to go...um...yah," Goten flew off  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" Bra yelled.  
  
"What losers," A man and a few friends laughed as they made fun of the screaming bunch of would be friends.  
  
"Excuse me," Trunks said stopping the man who had said something.  
  
"You guys are a bunch of losers," The man David said.  
  
"Dave?" Bra said as she didn't recognize him because his hair was long now  
  
"Bitch...I mean Bra," Dave joked again. Trunks just hit him in the stomach "You were not talking about my sister...You shouldn't call someone a BITCH IF THEY CAN BEAT YOUR ASS IN A SECOND!" Trunks yelled "So get out of my site before I kill your ass...Dick...I mean Dave...clever bastard," Trunks said sarcastically  
  
"Go Trunks," Bra said slapping Dick...I mean Dave  
  
All the guys rushed Trunks swinging and kicking  
  
BANG. SMACK. CRACK. BAM  
  
Trunks had beaten all the guys as they lay on the ground hurt and beat up  
  
"Come on sis, lets go home," Trunks said as Pan and Maron started walking home.  
  
"Hi cutie," Trunks was complimented by a girl  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Trunks put his arm around the girl's shoulder's  
  
That is...Paris but how do I know...I've never seen her* Bra thought as she saw a flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten walked up the stairs to his apartment and opened it "Honey I'm home!" Goten heard nothing but moans as if someone was doing it. Goten walked in his room and saw Paris naked with some other guy pumping into Paris. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Goten yelled as he picked up the guy.  
  
"Honey what the hell...that is Keanu Reeves," Paris said.  
  
"Keanu Reeves? ...Good I hated the last two matrix movies," Goten said as he threw him out the window.  
  
"Hey Goten come into bed with me," Paris said showing him her naked body sure she had nice big breasts and a butt that was nice and round but he now hated this girl.  
  
"Are you chiding me...I don't want leftovers...get the FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Goten screamed  
  
"Where else will I go," Paris gave him the puppy dog eyes  
  
"You should have thought about that before you had sex with Keanu Reeves," Goten was calmer now,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra hit Paris in the face "What the hell was that about, Bra?" Trunks asked grabbing his sister's arm  
  
Bra pulled away from him "This is Paris "the bitch...Goten dated," Bra yelled as Paris got back up and Pan punched her in the face now,  
  
"Oh...I want to hit her but mom says never hit girls...that hard," Trunks said as he went to punch her. Trunks arm was being held back by none other than Goten.  
  
"Enough," Goten said angrily "I want to rip the shit out of this bitch but I shouldn't," Trunks got up from crouching down to hit her.  
  
Trunks spat on her "Your not good enough to have a date with Goten or I," Trunks walked away followed by the rest of the gang  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Wow I am finally freaking done...alright I wrote this an half an hour. Please Review 


	6. Underwater

AN: I am watching DBGT at the moment but I am still in the baby saga but obviously something happened to Super 17 (you can tell me what happened but it doesn't really matter) so Android 17 was wished to be good and a human like his sister 18 so Android 17 can still become Super 17 which is like a super saiyan transformation.  
  
We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 6 Underwater  
Goten and Trunks stopped suddenly causing Bra and Pan to hit their back's and fall to the ground "Trunks, do you feel that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten its just, my Dad, your Dad, Gohan, and Android 17," Trunks said lifting Pan up and Goten lifted Bra up  
  
"Yeah I know but there are 5 power levels," Goten said looking at the water  
  
"Your right, Goten," Trunks finished. Vegeta landed in the direction from west city. Gohan landed from Satan City. Goku and 17 landed from the direction of East District 439, and Master Roshi's island. Krillen and 17 built a house for Krillen's family and his wife's brother. 16 was resurrected with the Dragonballs, 16 married an Android that Dr. Gero had made in his earlier years, she was Android 12. 17 was currently dating a human girl and they were getting serious maybe even going to get married soon. Maria was 17's girlfriend's name. But now lets get back to the issue on hand.  
  
"Hey dad," said Trunks.  
  
"Shut up boy! I must speak with Kakkarot," Vegeta said "Kakkarot lets go in, and take out that bad boy down there."  
  
"Let's go," Goku and Vegeta were about to jump in when they were stopped by Gohan "Wait! We should go in as Super Saiyans,"  
  
"Oh...why is that?" Vegeta said waiting for Gohan to speak he took off his shirt as did Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
"There is a pressure that could crush our bones as we get deeper so we must at least be able to power up to SS2," Gohan said powering up  
  
"Have it your way spawn," Vegeta also powered up to SS followed by Goku, Trunks, and Goten  
  
They all flew above the water for quite a ways and dove in except Trunks and Goten "Bra, Pan, Maron stay here," Goten said following Trunks as they repeated their father's moves  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and 17 all dashed down Vegeta was wondering *why is that android coming its not like he wants to save the world after all he was designed to kill Kakkarot...odd* Goku and the rest of the gang except Trunks and Goten felt the pressure increase so they increased their power to SS2 and 17 became super 17 when Goten and Trunks had also powered up to the next stage to catch up with the gang they all had to power up to SS3 after a while 17's hair became longer as he was matching the rest of the Saiyans. After a while Gohan, 17, and Trunks stopped cause they could not become a SS4 but Goten kept pushing Vegeta and Goku became SS4s and kept going Goten still in SS3 had a barrier surround his body letting him continue. They all landed on the bottom floor. There was a sword sticking out of the ground like the Z sword Vegeta began pulling on it but it wouldn't budge Goku tried also and couldn't so Goten tried with one hand and it pulled so softly he could've lifted it with his pinky  
  
"What how did that spawn...that brat...that third class do what I could not?" this angered Vegeta much as he shot out of the water as a SS4 letting him get out in record time he even passed Gohan, 17, and Trunks they all got back to the surface and powered down  
  
"What was it guys?" Bra asked as Vegeta just Hmphed and grunted. "What's his problem?"  
  
"He was angry because the sword he couldn't pull Goten did easy," Goku said scratching his head and grinning  
  
"Shut up fool!" screamed Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta...this sword is not a weapon," Goten said swinging it around  
  
"What?!?! ...Preposterous," said Vegeta trying to grab the sword "Let go!" Vegeta grunted  
  
"Vegeta listen to me this sword is supposed to be connected with the other person bonding them together," Goten said "My dad has my mom, you have Bulma, Gohan has Videl, 17 has his girl and Trunks has Pan."  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks angered "WHAT THE HELL?" Gohan was about to hit Trunks when Vegeta stopped him  
  
"Let me do the Honors," Vegeta said to Gohan he then turned to Trunks "SHE IS A THIRD CLASS SPAWN OF A SPAWN!!!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA DON'T YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT CALL ME IT BUT NOT HER!!!!" Screamed Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN...VEGETA!!!! I LOVE HER," Trunks said getting decked in the Face by his dad  
  
"We will talk about this later...Trunks, Bra get your asses home right now you two are royal pain in the asses," Vegeta flew off followed by Trunks and Bra  
  
"I better go home now," Goten said flying to his house Gohan to his, and Goku to his  
  
"I love this gang," 17 just chuckled and flew to his house "UNCLE 17!" Maron shouted causing him to fall anime style. "Right...sorry." 17 picked her up and flew home to his and 16's house which was next door to 18's  
  
Kind of short I know but I will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter  
  
"Trunks...Trunks!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs to reach his bedroom  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Trunks yelled back  
  
Bra didn't want to yell so she ran upstairs to his bedroom "I went to your office and your secretary told me you were here...me and Pan are going to a Club tonight and I want to invite you and Goten to come but we don't want Maron to come so do you have any ideas on how we can get Maron there with out hanging on you guys? And would you like to come?"  
  
"Easy Uub, and yeah sure I'll talk to Goten and Uub for you," Trunks said as Bra was walking out "But...how did you get Dad to let you go?" Trunks asked  
  
Please review and I will keep you posted 


	7. Who's my date?

We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 7 Who's my date?  
Bra had just returned from another long day at College "Trunks...Trunks!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs to reach his bedroom  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Trunks yelled back  
  
Bra didn't want to yell and bother her parents so she ran upstairs to his bedroom "I went to your office and your secretary told me you were her. Anyways me and Pan are going to a Club tonight and we wanted to invite you and Goten to come but we don't want Maron hanging all over you guys so do you have any friends you could set her up with? And would you like to come?"  
  
"Easy I'll set Uub with her, and yeah sure I'll talk to Goten and Uub for you," Trunks said as Bra was walking out "But...how did you get Dad to let you go after that whole ordeal yesterday?" Trunks asked  
  
"Easy...I asked mom," Bra said shaking her head jokingly as if he was supposed to know that  
  
"Wait, what time and where" Trunks said fast to stop her  
  
"Oh right tonight at 9 at and the place is called In da club, but we are going to leave together," Bra said leaving.  
  
Trunks grabbed his cell phone and dialed Goten's number "Hello,"  
  
"Hey buddy, its Trunks me Bra, and your niece are going clubbing tonight want to come?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, where are we going?" Goten replied with a question  
  
"A new club in west city, just meet me here at 8:30 okay?"  
  
"Yeah no problem, later bro," Goten hung up as Trunks dialed Uub's number  
  
"Hello," Uub answered just like Goten  
  
"You know Uub you answer the phone just like Goten," Trunks said.  
  
"I guess it is just because I was around his father so long...hehe," Uub answered.  
  
"Well how would you like to go out with a girl I know?"  
  
"Um I guess so...where are we going," replied Uub.  
  
"Well it is a Triple date...we are meeting here so be here at 8:30," "Who is going?"  
  
"Me, you, Goten, Pan, and Bra," Trunks walked around his room throwing away some papers that were useless.  
  
"Who is my date, Trunks?" Uub said telling trunks that is what he meant.  
  
"Well bye be here at 8:30,"  
  
"Don't hang up...don't hang up...don't han--" Uub was cut off by the clicking sound of a phone hanging up.  
  
"BRA IT IS ALL SET UP MARON HAS HER DATE!" Trunks screamed because he was just so freaking lazy.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY I'M WATCHING A ROMANTIC COMEDY...I MEAN A FIGHTING MOVIE...stupid kids curse you Bulma," Vegeta snorted and went back to 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'  
  
"KAY!" Bra yelled back to her baka brother well that is at least how she puts it.  
  
"DAMN KIDS!" Vegeta also yelled one more at his children  
  
.::.That Night.::.  
  
Uub walked up to the C.C. front door and knocked on the door to be greeted by none other than Bra "Hey U...what's up?"  
  
"Um...well duh isn't it obvious?" Uub just joked with her and poked her he walked into the living room and saw Pan, Trunks, and Goten "Pan is my DATE!"  
  
"NO!" Trunks clenched one fist "She is with me!"  
  
"Calm down babe its okay," Pan calmed Trunks or Bra's baka brother which ever you prefer (note: I do not have anything against Trunks)  
  
"Goten is my DATE!" Uub ran around the room with his hands on his cheeks screaming until he felt Vegeta coming and he quickly sat on the coach.  
  
"Shut up Uub...Maron is your date," exclaimed Goten as Maron walked out almost like it was on que.  
  
"Hello handsome," Maron walked over to Uub and planted a kiss on his lips usually Uub is shy but tonight for some reason in front of all his friends he deepened the kiss "Bra me and Uub are taking my car I need to talk to him." Maron walked out with Uub's arm around her neck.  
  
"That was perfect, guys," Bra said running over to Goten and hugged him Goten felt uncomfortable because Trunks was there.  
  
"Get off of my PRINCESS! You BRAT!" Vegeta yelled as he ran over to Goten. Goten just sheepishly laughed and sat down.  
  
"DADDY! ...well what are we waiting for?" Bra asked walking out the door.  
  
"Well that was odd," Goten said as Trunks just hit him in the arm. "Dude you should have seen your face you were so freaking scared," Trunks just chuckled and kept walking to his convertible.  
  
"Well...at least Gohan isn't as bad as Vegeta...I mean no doubt he will kill you but he won't make it painful...hopefully someone doesn't tell him about your little fling," Goten just walked and gave him two winks.  
  
"Dude seriously...please don't tell," Trunks almost in tears said his last words under his breathe.  
  
"I'll try...really hard," Goten just hoped in Trunks' convertible and they all followed suit without the jumping of course and they all drove off.  
  
Do I own DBZ? No I sure don't that is why it is on fanfiction.net...well love you...I mean uh...goodbye 


	8. ESPN girl club

AN: The club name sucks I know but I just was kind of strapped for time so I just came up with the name alright no excuses but this is my first fiction so I promise there will be more from me that are better let's just say I have a very poppy mind  
  
We belong together but we can't be | Chapter 8 ESPN Girl Club  
Goten and Bra are in the front seat, driving towards the club. You guessed it Pan and Trunks are in the back seat almost having sex but not quite. "Do you two ever come up for air?" A smart mouthed Bra asked. No answer just more kissing and let's just say groping. "Whatever." They soon arrived at the club  
  
"Bra, I thought that it was called "In da club" or whatever the hell that lame name was?" Goten asked walking up to the bouncer ready to flash some id.  
  
"Just ask them, I sure is hell don't know" Bra replied walking behind Goten almost to close. Everybody in the world knew Bra liked Goten even if they didn't know her they could just tell but Goten never knew about love only...hate to say it...food.  
  
Goten walked up to the bouncer "I thought this place was called In da club?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well little dude...ESPN sports channel bought this place, the owner let it go down the drain," Bouncer "Big Leslie" said  
  
"I thought this place was new? And don't call me little or I will have to open a can of whoop ass on you," {AN: I know I know 'open a can of whoop ass on you' was three years ago but I just couldn't resist}  
  
"Whatever...anyways this is the grand opening of ESPN Girl Club," Leslie stated as everyone showed him their identification cards the girls have fake ones wink wink.  
  
Soon after they went in Uub and Maron came. Uub had lipstick all over his face from Maron; they met up with everyone at the table. Goten was eating of course "Hey Goten lets go dance?" Bra asked as Goten still ate not paying attention. "Hey Goten I heard that if you dance with someone you get free food," Goten jumped up and pulled Bra by the arm. Bra mouthed "I'm good," to Pan she just laughed.  
  
"Hey let's go join them," on more than less demanded from her group of friends. Good thing they all complied, Trunks was walking over to where Goten and Bra were talking?!?! Trunks thought that for sure Bra would be dancing.  
  
"Hey Bra...I kind of wanted to talk to you about that C.C. party. You know when we left early and we almost...*cough* did it," Before Goten could finish Trunks who was pissed off because he just heard what he thinks he heard. Trunks ran over to Goten and put his hand on his shoulder turned him around real fast and hit him right in the pressure point underneath the chin. Goten flew back 3 feet and quickly regained his footing he saw Trunks and tackled him to the ground hitting him in the cheek over and over.  
  
Two bouncers came over and tried to get Goten off of Trunks but they couldn't. Goten just complied and got off without any force from the bouncers. "You two are banned...now get the hell out," Goten and Trunks left followed by Bra  
  
"You two bastards what the hell was that about!" Bra screamed at her brother and his friend.  
  
"Trunks started it," Goten said only this and walked off in the direction of his house.  
  
"Trunks, why did you do that?" Bra questioned. "Because you two slept with each other," Trunks said calmly. "We almost did but Goten is the one who stopped...so hit me not him," Bra said, and Trunks ran after Goten  
  
"Goten wait...wait!" Goten didn't stop. So Trunks just followed "Goten I'm sorry...but I thought you slept with Bra,"  
  
"Whatever leave me alone...If you and Vegeta would stop being royal jackasses and realize that Bra isn't a little girl anymore,"  
  
"I like her a lot...no I love her... I want to be with her...but I can't because of you and Vegeta," Goten said with a lot of hurt in his voice not crying just hurt. "You'll find out how it feels when Gohan finds out about you and Pan," Goten flew off but this time Goten left Trunks with something to think about.  
  
******************The next morning****************** Goten didn't return to Capsule corp. he went back to his parents house...well more like the woods by his parents' house. Trunks felt really bad...not about the fight but about Goten and his Love that burns like a million suns for Bra. *I should go talk to Bra* Trunks made his way across the incredibly long walk to Bra's room...poor Trunks had to walk across the hall. Bra heard a knock on the door "come in," she said.  
  
Trunks walked into the room "Bra I need to talk to you about last night," Trunks sat in her bed tired from the walk from his room to hers "Goten told me about his feelings...for you, he said that he really loves you and he wants to be with you...but he said he didn't make a move because of Vegeta, and me,"  
  
"Trunks I really like him...I really love him," Bra said letting a lone tear escape. "This past year has been really hard for me...I've always loved him but when we went to his apartment I really thought I could have the untouchable...not that he is untouchable but I know Father would be angrier than hell...so I only half blame you,"  
  
"What are you waiting for?!?!" Trunks pumped some energy into Bra "Go finish your talk with him I owe it to you and Goten...I'll cover for you,"  
  
"I love you so much Trunks," Bra hugged Trunks and flew out the window...she knew exactly where he was because they have a saiyan bond ever since the beach when she seen his memory's of how much he was hurt when Paris cheated on him. She found him in a little clearing in the woods he was in a lake with a beautiful waterfall...she would tell him how she felt...because he was so damn oblivious to romance. He did have a lot of girlfriends before Paris. *Paris definitely changed him...I thank her for that but she still is a bitch*  
  
Bra walked up behind Goten he knew she was there. Goten was strange his mind worked differently he was very serious when he wasn't hungry but when he was you actually had to wonder: did he even have a brain? "Goten... I love you..."  
  
Next chapter is the last but there will be a final epilogue 


	9. New Feelings

We belong together but we can't be Chapter 9 New Feelings  
"What!?" Goten was taken by surprise by this question. "I love you Son Goten," Bra waited he didn't know what to say. Alright he did he just couldn't  
  
"Is this a dream?" He asked looking at here strangely. "No this is real," she said giggling at how cute she thought he was.  
  
"Bra...I love you too," Goten was about to say more but cut off by a very nice kiss he responded deepening the kiss.  
  
They started going out, they told Vegeta, and he was mad at first but Bra made him realize it would be better to go out with a saiyan than a weak pathetic Human. He still wasn't happy but he accepted it, and now Goten has to do a little training in the GR. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Goten was picking Bra up from her house. Goten moved out when he got a job a Capsule corp. Goten knocked on the door and he was greeted by Vegeta and Trunks, it was his turn to be nervous under their scary glares anyone else would have peed their pants by now. "So Vegeta...what's u-"  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta continued to glare. "Your lucky I kind of like you...otherwise you would be dead,"  
  
"Um...uh yeah...I have to go...to the...bathroom yeah that's it," Goten quickly hurried to bathroom. Trunks started laughing and Vegeta laughed very silently.  
  
"You know dad I think Goten almost peed his pants," Trunks said through pants of laughter.  
  
"Almost, but he still is a saiyan so he wouldn't he does have some pride," Vegeta chuckled slightly too.  
  
"More than you think dad,"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Vegeta coldly asked.  
  
"He has a lot of pride actually," Goten came back and Vegeta got up and approached Goten.  
  
Vegeta got close to his ear and whispered: "You better not be thinking about any  
  
sexual-," Vegeta was cut off by a very pissed Bra.  
  
"You better not be threatening him," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"Let's go Goten," Bra grabbed Goten's arm and they walked out. Goten looked back at Vegeta and he had his index finger pointed at his neck and pulled it back to the other side making the "cut it out/death" sign. Goten looked awfully pail the whole way to the movies. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Goten and Bra have been dating for about 8 months Goten was taking her out to Dinner. After a while he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Bra would you marry me, and make me the happiest man on earth?"  
  
A smile appeared on Bra's face she got up and jumped into his arms "Of course I'll marry you," ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- The next day at another C.C. party Goten and Bra announced the news. Everybody came up and saw the engagement ring and congratulated them. Trunks, Uub, and Goten were sitting under a nearby Tree "Wow...I can't believe your marrying my little sister, Goten,"  
  
"Yeah me neither, can't wait until we start a family," Goten said.  
  
"Fag," Uub and Trunks said in unison.  
  
"Shut up," Goten said smiling knowing they were joking or were they?  
  
"So Trunks how are you a Pan doing?" Uub asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing about you and Maron?"  
  
"Not to good," Uub said looking down.  
  
"What happened!?" Goten and Trunks yelled somewhat.  
  
"Well you guys know we have been arguing a lot lately, and we've been braking up and getting back together frequently?"  
  
"Yeah but all couples do," Goten said trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
"Yes but we had a huge fight last night and she said we were through for good," Uub responded.  
  
"You know Maron she gets like that," Trunks joined Goten in cheering Uub up.  
  
"Not this time...watch I'll smile at her and she will just glare," Uub turned his head to Maron and smiled but she did exactly what Uub said.  
  
"Jeez," Trunks said.  
  
"I know," Uub sighed. "I'm going to get a drink." He got up and left to get his drink. "Trunks how are you and Pan doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well...the sex life is good...no I'm just kidding we are doing fine," Trunks said as Uub came back with three beers.  
  
"When is the wedding Goten?" Uub asked.  
  
"I think soon, we haven't decided yet," Goten responded. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Bra and Goten got married and had their first boy Hari they all lived close to Capsule Corp. Bra being the vice president. Goten soon quit his job and Goten started giving lessons at Hercule's dojo's. Goten's lessons were so popular he broke away from Hercule's Gyms and started his own. They all lived happily ever after...or did they? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Finished yes Prologue no Sequel Yes I will update sooner in my sequel Hell YES!!!!!!!  
  
My sequel will be PG-13 because this probably should have been PG-13. 


End file.
